


Afternoon Delight

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Family Issues, Firehouse 118 family, M/M, Noisy Buddie, Podfic Welcome, Song Lyrics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck and Eddie have been having a really hot and busy week. How do the 118 firehouse crew cope??
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Links to songs mentioned will appear in the text - and I promise, I don't rick-roll people. I wouldn't do that to you.
> 
> The title is from the [Starland](https://youtu.be/wu1UXCdyNo0/) song (1976).  
> A great deal of thought goes into these things, and this one was no exception. The other frontrunner (Thanks to M) was Thank you for the Music by Abba. It was so close.
> 
> Let's remember that this is fanfic. Fantasy. Real people don't do this to their esteemed colleagues no matter HOW LONG the fuse to their slow-burn has been.
> 
> Finally, thanks to [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/) for being out there.

It was a crazy hot day, but that was no excuse.

\---

Eddie looks at Buck.

Buck sees Eddie looking.

Their eyes lock from across the length of a fire truck. Buck stalks towards Eddie. Eddie moves to meet him halfway.

They grab each other's shirts and meld their bodies together, mouths first. A mangled groan comes from one of them. Maybe both.

The new, four-legged creature moves to the back of the firetruck, and further to the back of the firehouse. Stumbling and jerky at first, but then coordinated and smooth, gathering speed.

'Buddie' drag each other into the first bunk room. The door is locked. Other noises are overheard.

The other firefighters in the firehouse grimace and sigh at the disturbance. They were trying to chill out between calls, and this racket has been getting rather wearing this week. Someone turns up the volume on the video game, but then his opponent wins and the tune ends, leaving matters worse than ever...

_"Querido, please! Don't tease me!!"_

  
  


Bobby's eyebrows rise alarmingly.

Chim grabs his phone and connects to the new Bluetooth speaker in the kitchen. He grabs at the first tune available on his selection and just plays it. Loud.

> _Too many shadows, whispering voices_
> 
> _Faces on posters, too many choices_
> 
> _If, when, why, what..._
> 
> \- West End Girls, [Pet Shop Boys](https://youtu.be/BOjKkcI7kCA)

They start to relax.

Shoulders ease down and feet tap.

It's time to begin food prep for a meal, because after all, Buck will be hungry later by the sounds of that.

As the tunes move on, the crew are happily bopping and chopping...

> _So come on down_
> 
> _and do what you've got to do,_
> 
> _You started this fire down in my soul,_
> 
> _Now can't you see?_
> 
> _It's burning out of control..._
> 
> \- The Communards, [Don't leave me this way](https://youtu.be/1RHBAd5YUR8)

"Watch those fingers, guys! No accidents in my firehouse, come on!"

The next song on Chim's list is a little slower, Bobby notes gratefully.

> _Gonna wrap my arms around you,_
> 
> _hold you close to me…_
> 
> _Oh, babe, I wanna taste your lips,_
> 
> _I wanna fill your fantasy._
> 
> \- Exile - [Kiss you all over](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189557878073/gonna-wrap-my-arms-around-you-hold-you-close-to)

  
  


Over this slower crooning, a thumping, banging noise can now be heard in the firehouse. Eyes meet, but only _very_ briefly.

([Source link)](https://loveviral.tumblr.com/post/162531745340)

Everyone is relieved as Chim grabs his phone to click on to the next tune, and they all recognise a classic.

They put their knives down and start dancing for real.

Hen, however, soon recalls that the lyrics to this song are in fact even more suggestive in the next verses and tries to get Chim to notice, and change it early again.

> _You make me tremble_
> 
> _when your hand moves lower,_
> 
> _You taste a little_
> 
> _then you swallow slower,_
> 
> \- Diana Ross, [Chain Reaction](https://youtu.be/ZuEHtZ0bn1I)

Chim just thinks she wants to dance with him, and he attempts to twirl her around.

> _You let me hold you_
> 
> _for the first explosion,_
> 
> _We get a picture of our_
> 
> _love in motion..._

Eventually Chim listens for himself, works it out, blushes and changes the song again.

  
  


> _Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover,_
> 
> _Wanna bring a wild man back home..._
> 
> \- Donna Summer, [Hot Stuff](https://youtu.be/wPlV2dzXWCw)

(If only this video had featured firefighters rather than police!)

Faster banging can still be heard over the beat. Also… some indistinct groaning.

"By Jiminy, Chim! What _is_ this playlist of yours?" asks Bobby.

Buddie shout out together, one tumbling thru ecstasy just after the other. The banging stops.

The crew heave a sigh of relief.

Chim changes the tune again, taking more care with his choice this time and choosing from a different playlist.

>   
>  \- Ravel, [Bolero](https://youtu.be/KcCj0xfO3H8)

Chim and Hen take the Micky out of Bobby as they "glide" about the kitchen floor, waving their arms around gracefully, staring soulfully into each other's eyes, and humming the tune. Badly.

Bobby's only response to their chirping is a small eye roll and some expressive eyebrows at Hen's attempted lift. Otherwise he continues to chop vegetables. Alone.

A door bangs, and the noise of someone clattering up the stairs draws their attention.

Bobby's eyebrows are not the only expressive pair in the firehouse when they all see that Buck is the one approaching them.

"Hey guys, we still got some of that blue 'Rade in the fridge? I'm parched like the Mojave Desert."

Appalled eyes follow him, and even more appalled looks are exchanged once the crew take in Buck's hastily thrown on gym clothes.

His messy hair, quite a few steps beyond 'tousled'.

His cheeks bright red, his eyes shining and happy. Smug, in fact.

His mouth a reddened smirk.

He bounces across the kitchen and grabs two drinks bottles, opening one to glug down, unaware of his audience. Then he crosses to the kitchen island and dips into the pile of carrots Bobby is chopping, grabbing a large handful and saying "When's dinner ready? I could eat a whole tree!" 

He scoots away from Bobby's late reflexes with the knife.

"Ugh, Buck!"

"Wash your hands!"

"In fact, go take a shower!"

"Out. Of. My. Kitchen!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189558431063/afternoon-delight-a-fanfic-for-buddie-from-the/).
> 
> I got inspired to get this down whilst reading this E-rated [fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910046/) about Eddie dragging a teasing Buck into a Firehouse closet.
> 
> My mind imagined the rest of the firehouse outside the room, turning up music… then merged it with the family [breakfast scene](https://youtu.be/WhvbEh8Dv5g/) from Gavin and Stacey (Welsh cultural icons), and… here we are.
> 
> Buck! Ych y fi! Urrrghhhh!
> 
> Thank you to this [Billboard list](https://www.billboard.com/articles/list/959432/the-50-sexiest-songs-of-all-time/) for some song suggestions, and especially for introducing me to [Johnny Gill](https://youtu.be/VUvtlmlBbDg/), he's a sweetie and how did I miss him the first time round? 😉
> 
> Edited to add: I'm as disappointed in myself as you are that I didn't think to make the last but one tune be 'Whadda Man' by Salt 'n' Pepa. Doh!


End file.
